


It all started with a game of truth or dare

by mag1da964



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Boys Kissing, Campbell is a jerk, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Truth or Dare, pining Grizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag1da964/pseuds/mag1da964
Summary: They´re normal high school students and play truth or dare together. Grizz is very nervous when he gets dared to kiss his crush Sam, what will happen?





	It all started with a game of truth or dare

Frustrated he sat down in the circle among his friends. He knew how he had gotten here but he was not thrilled to sit in the circle with his classmates who where all excited to play truth or dare. Grizz really didn’t like truth or dare, the few times he had played it had been awkward as hell and he had always regretted joining the game afterwards. 

Now he sat here, Allie and Cassandra on each side of him.It felt kind of comfortable being close to them. Hopefully no one would pick him. And if someone picked him he would chose dare, he didn’t dare to choose truth. What if someone asked him if he had a crush on someone in the room and he had to tell all his friends that he liked the deaf kid Sam.

Sam was sitting opposite of him, signing with Becca who apparently signed something really funny because Sam was smiling and laughing. His laugh was so cute and Grizz loved hearing it. Everything about Sam was cute and friendly. He had only talked to him a few times and every time he had regretted never learning sign language.

“Okay let’s start.” Will said, he sat next to Kelly who was resting her head on his shoulder. “Truth or dare Helena.” 

Helena looked thoughtful a few seconds before she smiled.

“Dare.” She said challengingly and smirked at Will. He probably thought she would have chickened out and said truth.

“I dare you to go hungover to church tomorrow.” Helena looked shocked and shook her head quickly. 

“No no no. That’s not going to happen.” She said and pouted at Will who only smirked. Grizz made a mental note to never pick Dare if Will asked him.

“Okay fine.” Helena said after a few seconds and grabbed the bottle of whisky and took a big gulp of the drink. She put it down in disgust and rubbed her lips on her shirt.

“Okay my turn. Allie truth or dare?” Allies eyes widened a fraction but otherwise she looked calm.

“Truth.” She said and everyone groaned or muttered lame. Allie just shrugged her shoulders and turned to Helena. 

“Do you still have a crush on Will?” She said and you could see Allie was boiling inside. She looked pissed and ready to fight Helena any second. She shook her head and looked Will in the eyes.

“No I don’t.” She said but Grizz thought he could hear a lie in her words. No one else seemed to notice and he let it drop. He did not want to be on Allies bad side, she could be fucking scary.

“Okay Grizz Truth or dare?” Grizz was drawn out of his thoughts and he looked shocked over at Allie. 

“Eh.. I choose dare.” Allie smirked and maybe it wasn’t the best choice to choose dare after all.

“I dare you to kiss the one the bottle lands on.” She picked up an empty bottle of wine and spun it. Grizz prayed it wouldn’t land on someone like Campbell that would be disgusting to kiss him. 

The bottle stopped and when Grizz looked who it had stopped on he almost died. It had stopped on Sam and his cheeks where colored red. He looked so cute and nervous that Grizz heart started to pound loud in his ears. 

Campbell snorted and started to laugh loudly. 

“Shut up.” Cassandra said and smacked him over the head. He looked kind of pissed but thankfully he shut up. 

Grizz stood up, his legs were shaking and his head felt dizzy. He had wanted to kiss Sam so many times but not like this, not infront of all his friends and annoying Campbell. Why was Campbell even here? No one liked him.

Grizz walked over to Sam who looked even more nervous. He was biting his lip and a small mark was forming on his plush lower lip. Grizz sat down infront of him and leaned over.

His hand caressed Sams cheek and he could feel Sams breath shudder. Slowly he leaned closer until their lips met. Sams lips where so much softer than he ever could have thought and he couldn’t get enough.

Sam put his arms around Grizzs neck and pulled him even closer. The kiss deepened and Grizz moaned in pleasure when his tongue touched Sams. 

Grizz wanted to be even closer to the other boy, to kiss every part of his body and explore his mouth even more. He licked the inside of Sams mouth and Sam let out the most arousing moan Grizz had ever heard. This only made Grizz want to kiss him even more and he leaned closer to Sam until he was pushed down on the floor.

Grizz had forgot everything else than Sams lips, nothing seemed importent when his mouth where against Sams. He was shocked when he heard someone clear their throat loudly. Grizz remembered where he was and he flew off of Sam. 

When he got back to his place he dared to look over at Sam. Sams lips were swollen and he looked more beautiful than Grizz had ever seen him before. He already missed the feeling of Sams lips against his own. 

“Well that was utterly disgusting.” Campbell made a choking sound and laughed at his own joke. Cassandra smacked him again.

“Go, no one wants you hear.” She said with a pointed look at him. He muttered something before standing up and leaving the room. 

“Thank you.” Grizz whispered and Cassandra squeezed his shoulder kindly. 

When Grizz looked back at Sam he was frowning and he was looking down at his hands nervously. A pang of guilt filled Grizz, what if Sam hadn’t liked it and thought Grizz had just played a prank on him. 

He tried to get eye contact with Sam but he was staring intensely down onto the floor. While Becca was holding his hand in a comforting way.

“It’s your turn Grizz.” Kelly said smiling his way. 

“Right.” Grizz tried to smile. “ Jason Truth or dare?” Jason picked dare and had to run outside in only his boxers. Everyone laughed when Jason came back, he was freezing cold and shaking. Helena handed him a blanket and he swept it closely around himself.

Everyone was still laughing and it seemed they had forgotten about the kiss between Grizz and Sam. Or so Grizz thought until Jason asked Sam.

“Truth or dare Sam.” He said and Grizz could swear there was a small smirk on his lips. Grizz wished he had dared Jason to do something worse maybe run outside in the freezing wearing completely naked. 

Sam looked confused so Becca signed for him what Jason had asked. 

“Truth.” He signed and said. His voice low but Jason could still hear him.

“Did you like the kiss Grizz gave you?” He asked slowly so Grizz would be able to read his lips. Jason looked mischievous and Grizz wanted to die or burry himself underground. 

Sam looked worse than Grizz felt, his face turned ten shades too red and he fiddled with his hands nervously. He looked up at Grizz, looking if Grizz looked grossed out or not before he answered. 

“Yes.” He muttered out, he didn’t sign it. Quickly he looked down on the ground and Grizz could hear his heart beat beating loudly again. 

Jason started to snicker but stopped when he saw Cassandra’s pointed glare. Grizz couldn’t hear or see anything else but Sam. Sam who he had had a secret crush on for almost a year now had thought his kiss was good. 

He could feel his own cheeks heat up and a stupid smile was stuck on his face. 

The game of truth or dare continued and thankfully no one picked Grizz again until Helena asked him.

“Truth.” He said, he did not want to kiss Sam again infront of everyone. He would probably get lost in the kiss again and that would be embarrassing when everyone was watching.

“Do you like Sam in a romantic way. Like you want to get together with him?” Sweet innocent Helena looked like an evil matchmaker and Grizz cheeks heated up again. 

He looked over at Sam who looked like he hadn’t understood what Helena asked. He turned to Becca and signed something, she signed back and when she was done Sams cheeks turned back to that beautiful red color. 

He looked at me and our eyes locked together. His eyes looked hopeful and a bit scared. Grizz cleared his throat and made sure to speak slowly so Sam would understand.

“Yes if he would like that too I would love to get together with Sam.” This time Sam didn’t have to ask Becca what he had said. His eyes widened and he quickly looked down at the floor. But Grizz could see the smile that filled Sams face. It was such a cute smile and Grizz wanted to kiss it so bad. 

Jason and Luke looked shocked but not disgusted so Grizz didn’t care. He looked over at Allie and Cassandra who both where smiling happily at him. 

“Sam Truth or dare.” Grizz said, his voice was shaking a bit. Becca had to sign for Sam because he had been looking at the floor when Grizz had asked him.

“Truth.” Sam said and signed, their eyes locked again and Grizz was swooning. 

“Do you like anyone in a romantic way?” He almost didn’t dare to ask but he had to know if Sam liked him back. 

“Yes..” he started and Grizz almost groaned in impatience. “I like you.” Sam finished and all the worry disappeared from Grizz. He could feel himself smile widely and he probably looked like a smiling dork. 

“Good.” He said so Sam could read his lips. “Would you like to leave?” He asked and Sams cheeks who had just turn back to its normal color turned red once again. But he nodded and stood up.

They both walked out and Grizz wanted to die out of embarrassment when he heard the cat calls behind them. Sam obviously didn’t hear them, he just looked happy and a small smile was formed on his cute lips. 

They walked into an empty room and sat down on the sofa. 

“How long have you liked me?” Sam said while signing. Grizz really needed to learn sign language, he wanted to be able to speak in Sams language. 

“For almost a year now.” Sam looked surprised but smiled even wider. 

“I’ve liked you almost as long.” A small laugh escaped his lips and it was such a cute laugh. Grizz smiled as well and a laugh escaped him too. 

“I want you to teach me sign language. I would love to be able to speak better with you.” Sam nodded and grabbed Grizzs hand. His hand was warm and both boys blushed again. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Grizz asked and Sam nodded quickly. He looked really happy and leaned closer towards Grizz. 

Their foreheads touched and then their lips touched again. This kiss was gentle and sweet, they didn’t have to stress the kiss they had all the time in the world to kiss and be together. The thought made Grizz smile and deepen the kiss. It was wonderful kissing Sam, and Grizz would never get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I just finished watching The Society today and I love Sam and Grizz together they are so cute and an amazing couple. 
> 
> Please leave a kudus and a comment if you liked it, thank you!! <3


End file.
